All About The Music
by GeekGirl2468
Summary: Levy McGarden- Music Genius But Social Out Cast. Lucy Heartfilia- Voice Of A Godess But Taken Advantage On. Natsu Dragneel- Natural Drummer But A Slight Pyro. Gray Fullbuster- Amazing Guitarist But Cold Towards People. Gajeel Redfox- Best Bass Player Ever But A Delinquent. Together they make the talented band called Fairy Tail. Rated T for some bad language!
1. Chapter 1

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter One- A Band Was Formed**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I placed my hand down next to my head to push myself up but instead of just the sound of my annoying alarm ringing, the sound of a badly played G# deafened my ears making me fall off my stool and shrieked. I rubbed my head and realised that I fell asleep at the piano again. I should really learn but I just can't help it.

I turned off my alarm and started getting ready for school. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. Why couldn't I be normal and have normal coloured hair. I lifted a blue strand of my messy hair and flicked it away in disgust. I brushed it down and slotted my headband into my hair. I filled my bag with my music sheets, lunch and the books needed for today. I grabbed an apple and left my house.

I entered homeroom the same time I did every day and sat down in my assigned seat. That's when Karen Lilica, the queen at this awful school, walked over with her two cronies following close behind like poodles and she sat down on my desk.

"Oh hi Levy!" She said in her happy mocking voice. "I was going to invite you to our first gig this weekend but it said no bluenettes. Sorry, I _totally _forgot." She did that smile that she did every time she would talk about my hair, which was nearly every day. But she can't talk about having weird coloured hair because her's is green but it isn't natural. Still she should give me some slack and the only reason people will go to her concert is because her bands full of bimbo's! If I was in a band no one would listen to my music because I'm so flat chested.

Her two cronies chortled and followed her away. I rolled my eyes and placed my headphones in my eyes and started playing the new music that I wrote and imagining the lyrics being sung by someone with actual talent.

The teacher walked in and I unplugged my music. He was about to finish the register when Gajeel walked in so casually, it ticked me off. I mean he is always late and I'm not quite sure why he hasn't been suspended yet. Every day walking in late and ignoring the world then goes home like he was never here it just pisses me off. I don't understand why he even comes, it's not like he's learning anything!

Gajeel dragged his feet to the back of the class and sat down at the desk next to me, another reason why I hate this school so much. He started leaning back on his chair and propped his feet upon his desk.

I was trying to concentrate in lesson but fail because all I could hear was Gajeel's humming. I gave him a death stare but he seemed not to notice. This annoyed me. He only thinks about himself and not about the people around him. It's hard to think that people like this really exist but after meeting Gajeel and Karen you slowly think that the impossible is possible.

Finally lunch came and I quickly made my way up two flights of stairs and into the dark music room. I flipped the light switch and the room lit up. There were music posters plastered on the white walls. I moved over to the piano in the middle of the room. I stroked the ivory and then pressed the C key. I then moved towards the guitar which was next to the piano. I picked it up and strum each string individually letting each string fade out before strumming the next one. I propped the guitar back against the wall and slowly walked over to the drums. I grabbed the drum stick and lightly tapped the cymbals.

I was in the place where I belonged. I sat down at the piano stool and got my lunch out my bag and ate it.

I then grabbed my sheet music and probed it on the piano stand. I cracked my knuckles then started playing the melody slowly at the beginning and then gradually speeding up. I mentally said the lyrics in my mind and everything fit into place. I smiled as I got nearer and nearer to the end. As I finished the last note I heard someone clap behind me. I quickly spun around to see a blonde girl with chocolate eyes smiling enthusiastically.

"Did you compose that yourself?" She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Erm… h-how long have you been t-there?" I stuttered nervously.

"For most of it, I think." She said still smiling "So did you compose it?" She tilted her head.

"Y-yeah but I t-think it would sound better on the guitar but I haven't w-worked out all the notes for it yet." I said slightly blushing.

"Have you worked out any lyrics?" She said giddy.

"Y-yeah." I said still blushing.

"Can I see them?" She asked even giddier.

"What's your name first?" I asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia. And you" She smiled. She seemed like a person I could trust.

"Levy McGarden." I said smiling. I walked over to the piano and motioned for Lucy to follow. "These are the lyrics." I sat down and passed the lined paper full of words.

"Levy, start playing and tell me when to come in. Okay?" Lucy said winking at me. I then started playing the opening.

"1...2...3." I said and nodded my head.

"Manage me, I'm a mess.

Turn a page, I'm a book

Half unread

I wanna be laughed at

Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless

And that should be enough" She sang it just the way I imagined in my head. I stopped playing and looked at Lucy in the eye. "I've decided that we're going to create a band!"

"Wait… what?" I said startled. "Do you know anyone who could play the other instruments?"

"Nope but we can have try outs!" The blonde said getting all excited.

"I don't even know you that well!" I said massaging my temples.

"Well my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a first year and my star sign is Leo. Also, my favourite colour is blue and I like singing." She said without taking a breath. "Is that enough information for you? Now your turn."

"Err… My name's Levy McGarden. I'm a first year, class 1-B. My star sign is Libra and err… I can play piano, guitar, drums and I've just started the violin." I said awkwardly.

"Whoa. You can play so much!" She said amazed with a sparkle in her eye. I shrugged my shoulders and the bell indicating lunch was over rang.

"I've gotta go." I said and picked up my bag.

"Meet me hear after school. Okay?" Lucy said smiling.

"Sure Lucy." I said smiling back at her.

"Call me Lu-Chan." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Sure, Lu-Chan." I replied and scurried off to my next lesson.

The lesson was so boring and went by so slowly. I didn't really concentrate that much, I was too busy writing the guitar part of my song in my head. It would have been easier if I had a guitar with me in lesson but I don't think I would have the nerve to play in class, especially in front of Karen who would just make fun of me.

The lesson was finally over and I started making my way to the music room. I entered the room and Lucy was sitting there with a pink haired boy. It looks died but I can't really tell. Lucy looked my way and smiled.

"This is Levy. She's really talented!" Lucy said as I walked over. "This is Natsu and he sits next to me in class. He can play the drums!"

"Well I've never actually played the drums before, only just tapped on the desk with my pencil." He said scratching the back of his head.

"But the way he tapped the desk was amazing!" She said wide eyed and with a big smile on her face.

"If Luc… I mean Lu-Chan says you have some talent then you probably do. Why don't you try out the drums?" I said with a slight smile on my face. He showed me a toothy grin and nodded his head. He moved over towards the drums and picked up the sticks.

Natsu grabbed the sticks tightly and started pressing down on the snare drum to set a steady beat. He then started tapping each drum causing a good rhythm throughout the room. He stopped and I looked at him suspiciously.

"You sure it's your first time playing drums?" I squinted at him.

"Yup." He said taking that as a compliment. I crossed my arms over my tiny chest.

"So do think he's good enough?" Lucy said getting all giddy. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"But he needs to be polished." I said sticking my hand out towards Natsu. "Welcome to the band." I smiled at him as he took my hand and smiled the same toothy grin as before.

"So is it just us three?" He said tilting his head.

"So far but we do need a guitarist." I said thinking about it. "But when we practise I can fill in for that until we get one." That reminded me I need to see if the guitar part I was working on worked. I rushed over the guitar and picked it up and moved over to a chair and sat down. I started playing the chords I had decided and changing some that sounded off. I rewrote the chords again on a new piece of paper and played it through again.

"That's sounding really good..." Lucy said smiling. "and so's Natsu." She pointed over to him where he was keeping a steady rhythm that went sort of well with the tune of the song.

"Natsu keep playing that!" I said to him and rushed over with the guitar. I began to play the bit I had just practised. I fit together so well! "1… 2… 3" I nodded at Lucy and she began to sing the lyrics from before.

We stopped playing after Lucy stopped singing. We all looked at each other in amazement.

"That… was… awesome!" Lucy shouted smiling. I started laughing. I never thought that people would play my music and sing it so well. Natsu collapsed over the drums laughing.

"That **was **awesome" He said with sweat sticking to his forehead.

"All we need now is to find a guitarist, I can then play on the keyboard and we're all set" I said sitting down on the floor.

"Don't we need a name is well and are we gonna enter battle of the bands or something." Natsu said confused.

"We'll decide our name later when we have the other member and yeah we should enter battle of the bands then we can show up that Karen Lilica!" I said motivated.

"It won't be that hard to beat her. I mean for one her bands called 'Karen and the hot chicks' and that they can't play music at all." Lucy said smiling.

"Wait how do you know that?" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Well they have posters all over the school that has their…"

"No I mean how do you know that their music sucks?" I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Well I auditioned for her band thinking it was going to be serious and I got in. But then I found out they only let me in because of my looks and not my talent." She scowled at the floor. "Also, I heard them practising the other day and it was not good." Her frown changed into an evil grin.

"Gray!" Natsu said randomly.

"What?" My and Lucy said at the same time.

"Not what, who." Natsu said grinning. He grabbed his phone out of his bag and dialled a number. The person on the other end picked up immediately. "Gray. Buddy. Wazup...What are you talking about of course I don't want anything out of you… Well there are these people who I think you should meet… no it's not Juvia… Are you still at school… Good now come to the third floors abandoned music room ASAP!" He hung up the phone. "Think I just found our new guitarist. His name is Gray Fullbuster and he's a second year student. He also has mad skill at playing the guitar!"

Me and Lucy exchanged looks saying 'we're-having-a-sempai-in-our-group?' Lucy looked more excited than worried like I did.

The door burst open and in strode a boy with raven hair. He sort of reminded me of Gajeel. I shuddered at the thought of this cute boy reminding me of Gajeel.

"Why did you call me here flame brain?" He said rolling his eyes.

"You play the guitar pretty well right, ice princess?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow while smirking.

"Yeah now what's it to you?" He said looking away.

"Good because you're now in our band!" Natsu said drumming the drums.

"Since when did you play the drums?" He said with disgust.

"Since today." Natsu said. "This is Luigi, the singer and this…" Natsu got interrupted by Lucy hitting him round the head.

"It's Lucy! You should know that by now!" She shouted at him. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, sempai." She said with a smile.

"I-I'm Levy." I said nervously.

"She's the talent. She can play drums, guitar and piano! She's very talented." He said nodding at me.

"Also she started learning the violin!" Lucy added.

"Well if she can play the guitar then you don't need me." Gray said and he turned around to leave.

"But sempai I c-can't play the piano and the guitar." I said and he turned back around.

"Fine but only so flame brain over there now owes me something." He said turning back around. "I need to go home now but I'll meet you here tomorrow."

"At lunch time!" Lucy shouted as he left. We now have our band sorted out! "Levy you were so cute back there when you stuttered while talking to sempai." I rolled my eyes.

"That because I get nervous when talking to people." I said in a tiny voice. Lucy then squealed at my 'cuteness'. "Well I'm going home now. Bye guys see you tomorrow at lunch time." I got up and left the room with my bag and all my papers.

When I got home I prepared my lunch for tomorrow and then ate the left overs that wouldn't fit in my box. I then finished my homework and got changed into my pyjamas. I started practising the violin and after about an hour or so I got bored and went to my piano. My piano barely fit in my old apartment so the landlady let me have the apartment with an extra room attached to it so it could fit all my instruments and books in. I also love to read books, they inspire me.

I played my songs over and over again until I could feel my eyes start to get heavier. They slowly shut and I could feel my head slam down on the piano yet I could lift my head up. I fell asleep at the piano yet again. I never learn.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So i was bored and this is what i created also with my other story i was having really bad writers block so i decided to write a short and crappy story to get my imagination flowing and i actually kinda like the idea and i've already wrote chapter 2 and i'm currently writing chapter 3 but i still have major writer's block with my other story and i might get my sister to help and what not. (You don't care do you)**

**Them amazing lyrics aren't mine their All Time Low's. Best band ever btw. You should all check them out so yeah see you in the next chapter. -3-**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Two- We're Missing Something**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I put my hand down expecting a badly played G# like every day but it wasn't there. I looked around and everything was tidy. I turned off my alarm and jumped out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and there was an amazing smell. There was a woman standing over the oven with brown hair and she was humming a little tune while she worked away at the stove.

"Mom?" I asked and she turned round with a smile plastered on a face that looked nearly identical to mine.

"Hi! I'm making you breakfast right now okay?" She said casually.

"Why are you here I thought you were on your world tour?" I said happy but slightly confused.

"Well we're playing in Magnolia and I thought might as well visit my only child and see if there okay." She said sticking her tongue out. You see my mom's a famous singer, MM or as I know her as Mai McGarden. I wanted to be a famous singer like my mom I can't sing so I decided to learn loads of different instrument and then maybe become famous by that or something like that. But the sad thing is I learnt that I couldn't sing the hard way, I was entering a school competition and when I started to sing I froze up and then everyone teased me about how I couldn't sing and one of them people were Karen Lilica.

My mom turned off the oven and put my breakfast on a plate.

"Eat up fast and get dressed for school. I'll take you once you're dressed." She said tying up her brown hair. I inherited my blue hair from my dad who sadly died in a car crash before I was born. I ate my food and got dressed for school.

We hoped in her blue car and turned the radio on to hear my mom. She frowned as she listened. She hated listening to her own music so I turned it off.

"I have a ticket for you." She said "And a backstage pass."

"For your concert?" I asked confused because she never liked me going to her concerts because it embarrassed her.

"No for backstreet boys." She said sarcastically. "Of course for my concert!"

"But I really wanted to see backstreet boys." I joked.

"Well you better come because I want you to see it. It's tomorrow at 8pm okay?" She asked and I could hear the nerves in her voice.

"I'll definitely be there." I said smiling as we pulled up to the school.

"Have fun at school. Oh and I won't see you till tomorrow so keep the apartment clean!" She said as I shut the door. I smiled and walked into the large school building.

It was lunch time so I went to the music room to find Gray already in there. I sat down on one of the chairs awkwardly.

"So… you're here early, sempai." I asked nervously.

"Well I had nothing to do and my class was on this floor and you don't have to call me sempai." Gray said and I blushed.

"Sorry f-force of habit." I stuttered.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" he said sticking his face in front of me. I blushed even harder.

"Because I'm not used to chatting with people I don't know very well." I said looking away. He backed away and sat back down. The door swung open and Lucy and Natsu walked in.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted and ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Lu-Chan?" I said shocked.

"I was going to phone you last night but I never got your number!" She whined at me.

"It's okay we can trade them later." I said trying to get out of her grasp. "I think we should start practising and then work out what we need to polish." I suggested.

"Okay." Natsu said slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Natsu start practicing what you were doing last time." I said pointing over to the drums. "Lucy do some vocal warm ups and Gray start learning this music okay." I handed over the music sheet to Gray and he started practising in the corner. Natsu walked over to the drums and started to practise what he had learned yesterday. I got my lunch out my bag and started eating it.

"Hey, you make us practise while you eat lunch! So unfair." Gray shouted at me.

"But I'm hungry." I said eating more of my lunch. He rolled his eyes at me and continued playing the guitar. He was pretty good but he was playing the chords to slow. I shoved the rest of my lunch in my mouth and walked over to him. "Hand me the guitar." He shoved the guitar to me. I was really tall, much taller than me but I was quiet small. "You're playing it too slow; you need to speed it up more." I said full of confidence. When it came to music and food I became much more confident. I demonstrated the first chorus and stopped.

"I see, it's quiet a fast and lively song. Did you write it yourself?" He said smiling. I nodded my head and passed the guitar back to him. He played the song threw at the correct speed.

"Good. Now I think we should all play together." I said. I called Lucy over and we set up everything. "Okay 1…2…wait I need to record it!" I said and fished through my bag and found my phone. I placed it on a chair and pressed record. I ran back to the piano. "1…2…3"

Gray started strumming the guitar and Lucy started singing. When she got to the second part of the chorus I started playing. It was going well so far. We got up to the verse and that's when Natsu started banging on his drums. It sounded so good. We wrapped it up and I quickly stopped the recording. I smiled at everyone and gave them all thumbs up. We were just about to start listening to it when the bell went. I quickly collected in all the paper and stuffed them into my bag. "See you all here after school" I said leaving thee room quickly.

I got to class just in time and there was no Gajeel. Probably gonna be late again but it's been half of the lesson and he's never this late. Why am I thinking about him? We've never even talked once and I won't get distracted. But him not being there is distracting. Gajeel if you're skipping class then that's very stupid and you should think of your education and if something's happened to you then I hope you get better soon. What am I thinking! I shouldn't be so distracted by a guy that I don't even know not being there.

The door swung open and Gajeel walked in. He nodded at the teacher and the teacher nodded back. Very suspicious but now I don't need to get distracted by his presence not being there. He started whistling and once again I was distracted by this guy. A vain popped and squeezed my pen as tight as I could. This guy seriously pisses me off.

The lesson dragged on and I couldn't concentrate one bit but it couldn't end any sooner. As soon as Sensei dismissed us I left the room as fast as I could and I escaped Karen's grasp. I quickly got in the room before everyone else. I did a little dance and then I sat on the piano waiting for the others.

Natsu and Lucy were the first ones to come in. I wiggled my eyebrows at them and they laughed.

"When's Gray gonna get here because I wanna listen to it all together." I said jumping down of the piano. Gray then entered and we all stared at him.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Natsu said laughing. Gray rolled his eyes. I grabbed my phone out my bag and got the recording up.

"Guy's crowd round!" I said all excited. We all crowded round my phone and I turned it up to its loudest volume so we could all hear it properly.

I pressed play and heard my voice saying '1…2…3" and then Gray strumming his guitar. Lucy's voice joined in and she cringed. I smiled at her in reassurance.

Once it was finished we all looked at each other in happiness but I think it lacked something; something low and barely noticeable but noticeable at the same time. I thought while the others chattered about it. I know!

I rushed over to the supplies closet to see if we had one. We were in luck. I picked it up by the neck and slung the strap over my shoulder. I walked out and they all looked at me confused. I plucked its strings and a deep, low sound came out.

"That guitar sounds weird." Natsu said tilting his head.

"That's because it's a bass not a guitar." I said. I moved over to my phone and pressed the play button. Gray's strumming started and then Lucy's singing did. When I started playing, I started to pluck the stings and it fit in but it needed proper chords. "I'm not an expert at the bass I just know about one or two chords from when I was little." I said plucking away at the bass.

"But aren't the chords the same as the guitar?" Natsu asked clueless. Gray and I both looked at him with disgust.

"How could you even think that?" Gray said shaking his head.

"The bass has four strings while the guitar has 6. So of course the chords would be different!" I said stroking the bass as if to calm it down.

"So that means we now have to look for a bass player." Lucy said pouting. "I just wanna show off are amazing talents!"

"But how can people think that we're not amazing if we don't have a complete group?" Gray said crossing his arms.

"I guess you're right, sempai." Lucy said still pouting.

"You don't have to call me sempai."

"But my mom told me it's rude not to call an upperclassman 'sempai'" She said shocked.

"Well sometimes it's good to break the rules." He said putting his hands behind his head. Natsu snorted.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Natsu said grinning. "You sound so cheesy!" Gray then hit Natsu round the head. "Shall we start looking for a bass player?" I sighed and nodded my head in defeat.

"Well let's get to work then!" Lucy said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Hold on Lu-Chan! I need to put the bass away!" I said I rested it against the wall and walked out with Lucy.

I followed Lucy down a set of stairs and into a computer room. There were boys with glasses crowded round every computer. Why are we in a computer room?

"Hello do you mind if we use a computer for a second." Lucy said smiling.

"I'm sorry but we're using them right now. I think the other computer room on the first floor is free." A boy with long green hair said.

"Thanks you." Lucy said bowing. She closed the door and raced down stairs dragging me along with her.

She knocked on the door to the computers and no one replied confirming it was empty. She opened the door and raced towards a computer.

"Are you going to tell me why we need to use a computer?" I said confused.

"Well we're going to make posters! You see it's the most efficient way of finding out people's talent." She said logging in. When it logged on she opened word and started on the poster. After about 30 minutes of not doing anything and just walking round the room, Lucy call me over. "How does it look?" It was amazing I would definitely audition for us if I knew the bass guitar better. She decided that we would do the auditions at the weekend at her house.

"It's amazing Lu-Chan but one little detail." I said pinching my fingers together.

"What?" She sounded like I had just called her fat which she defiantly was not!

"We need our band name on it." I said thinking. "Save it then we can go to the others and decide on a name!" I nodded my head.

We rushed upstairs and found Natsu and Gray practising their instruments. They both looked up and smiled.

"We need to decide on a name." Lucy said and she walked over to a table and sat on it. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. "Any ideas?"

"How about… Ice?" Gray suggested and Natsu burst out laughing.

"Ice? That has to be the worst name ever!" Natsu said still laughing.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Gray shouted while glaring at Natsu.

"Well why not flame then?" Natsu said shrugging his shoulders. Gray snorted.

"Nothing to do with elements guys!" Lucy said. "Levy any ideas?" I started thinking hard and then it hit me.

"Why not Fairy Tail?" I suggested.

"Sounds too fantasy." Gray said shuddering.

"No as in _tail_ like as in a monkey tail." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"But isn't that spelt the same?" Natsu said clueless.

"The tail I'm talking about is spelt T-A-I-L" I said getting a bit ticked off at Natsu idiocy.

"Oh I get it now. Yeah I like the ring to that!" He said grinning.

"Same here!" Lucy said smiling.

"I guess it's better than ice or flame." Gray said rolling his eyes. Lucy wrote down 'Fairy Tail' in big lettering on the paper. She grabbed my arm and dragged my down two flights of stairs and back into the computer room.

She edited our new name on the poster and pressed print. About 50 prints came out. We rushed back up to the room and showed the others the poster.

"Whoa! It's amazing. Did you make this yourself Lucy?" Natsu said fixated on the posters. She nodded her head in victory.

I handed every one 12 and told them all to cover the school. We all split up. I chose to cover the 3rd floor since it was largest I took the two left over posters. I had put up about half of my posters when I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned round and saw Karen Lilica laughing hysterically.

"Good luck with the auditions." She said still laughing. "You'll need it." She turned round and walked away. I really wanted to strangle her but I gotta keep my cool.

I angrily put up the rest of the posters and met up with the others.

"You seem angry." Lucy said put her arm round my shoulder.

"It's just Karen Lilica being Karen Lilica." I said annoyed

"Well tomorrow after school I was wondering if you would like to come over." Lucy smiled

"Sorry Lu-Chan I can't I have to go to a concert." I said thinking this is going to be the first time I'm going to see my mom live.

"Who you gonna see?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"MM." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I never picked you as a MM fan." She said it like she knew my darkest secret.

"Well my mom got me a ticket and said that I had to go." I said. Technically I wasn't lying.

"Well your mom sounds awesome!" She said laughing.

I opened the door to my apartment and everything was cleaner than before. I rolled my eyes with a smile. She never changes despite how famous she is.

There was a plate on the side with tinfoil covering it. I peeled it off to see a wonderfully made meal. I put it in the microwave for about a minute and started eating. To no surprise it was wonderful and that my mom made it. I put my dish in the dishwasher and walked to my music room. There was a poster on the wall of mom singing. On it, it said 'To the best daughter in the world! With love mom.' I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I started practising the violin again but got quickly bored and moved on to piano when I realised something.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear tomorrow!" I shouted out loud. I quickly moved to my closet and routed through it trying to find something. I ended up picking an orange tank top and a denim skirt. I then checked the time and it was past midnight. "Crap! Gotta get to sleep!" I shouted out loud and dived into my bed. I got all snuggled in and fell asleep in mere minutes. It's been a while since I've slept in my bed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**Levy just doesn't get into bed and sleep. She snuggles into bed. IDEK! People followed and reviewed my story and now i'm so happy! I like ran around the house... twice! No one understood why but the probably thought i was high off sugar again. If you didn't know i really appreciate everyone who reviews, follows and favorites my stuff. Like i have a mini party every time some one follows me! So i hope you all keep enjoying my crap and yeah.**

**I thought this chapter dragged on a bit but i don't know!  
**

**Thanks to Zebragirl12, Reyne-drop6696, TheRealOtaku8, BookieWorm123NaLu, Inku Eko, ****MadokaMagica1998, **VampyreEmoHunter and the Flying-Panda for reviewing/favoriting/following. Sorry if i forgot anyone!

**And thanks to MadokaMagica1998 and ****VampyreEmoHunter **for messaging me because i really do love people messaging me. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Three – Super Duper Concert **

My alarm started ringing in my ears as I rolled out of bed. I turned it off and got dressed into my school uniform. I quickly packed my bag with all my books. I brushed my hair and tied it into a pony tail. I picked up an apple and headed out.

I got into class and half of the people were in their P.E kits. That's right it's that day of sports thing for 1st years. Urgh sports. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my P.E kit that was at the side of my desk. I got up and went over to the changing rooms.

When I opened the door I got attacked by Lucy.

"We get to spend the whole day together!" She squealed. I moved into the corner and got changed into the ugly, white, baggy top paired with blue shorts. "I'll meet you on the field then! See you later!" Lucy walked off in the opposite direction. I walked to homeroom and as I sat down sensei told us to stand up and get down to the field. Which is what we did.

I wondered around the field until I saw Lucy's blonde hair. I rushed over and smiled at her. Natsu was also standing with her. Well he wasn't exactly standing more like crouching on the floor.

"What's Natsu doing?" I whispered to Lucy.

"I have no idea" Lucy whispered back. I looked at Natsu and it seemed like he had a magnifying glass in his hand. Is he trying to start a fire or something?

"Natsu what are you doing?" I said giving up on trying to think what he could be doing.

"I'm creating a fire. Don't worry as soon as it's lit I'll blow it out." He said nonchalant. So I was right.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because I like fire." He said looking up at us. Well if he is trying to start a fire then it's going to take quite a long time.

"Right, every one listen up!" A teacher started shouting. "You're going to get into twos but before you all get into your twos, you have to go with the person you sit next to in class!" I looked at the teacher with pure disgust.

"Bye Levy. Looks like I'm with Natsu." She said frowning at the crouching boy on the floor. "I'll make sure we're partners joining today no matter what!" She was so determined.

I walked away and tried to find Gajeel. Why did I have to pair up with him of all people?

I looked around but couldn't see the dark hair boy anywhere. Was this pure luck or what?

"Does anyone not have a partner?" The same teacher shouted. A girl in the distance raised her hand and I was just about to when a wild Gajeel crept up behind me.

"I'm your partner, aren't I shrimp?" He said in his low voice which made me jump out of my skin.

"S-sorry didn't see you there." I said not taking in his insult of calling me shrimp. My luck had disappeared.

"Start doing some stretches with your partner!" The teacher said. I started doing some stretches awkwardly as the field buzzed with the chatter of all the 1st years. Gajeel just stood there looking at me weirdly.

"Y-you better start stretching or y-you could pull a muscle." I stuttered.

"I stretched before." He said trying to be all cool like. But I didn't fall for it. He obviously didn't stretch before. I carried on stretching until the teacher blew the whistle.

"You're now going to run a lap of the field but you have to stay close with your partner or else you'll get disqualified!" He shouted over the hubbub. We all gathered at the starting line of the track and I felt like I was awkwardly close to Gajeel. But everything to do with Gajeel is awkward I mean he has piercings up the bridge of his nose and on his eyebrows. He also uses way too much hair gel. There I go caring about a delinquent boy. My life's going downhill.

The teacher blew the whistle and everyone started running, even me and I never run. But you know who wasn't running? That's right Gajeel. I stopped in the middle of the track and spun round to face him who was just walking along. I crossed my arms and pouted at him.

"Come on you gotta try." I said to myself. He caught up to me and I started walking next to him still pouting. Nearly everyone else was half way there but we were still at the beginning. Does Gajeel want Karen to tease me even more or something? "Why aren't we running?" I questioned him quietly.

"When we finish half the lesson will be over and everyone else will have to wait for us to finish." He answered in a hush tone.

"Oh I understand. We'll be kinda like the classes heroes then." I said thinking out loud.

"Err yeah." Gajeel said awkwardly.

We had got half way and some people started cheering for us. Actually, I think it was only for Gajeel because how would know my name. Lucy and Natsu ran up to me and gave me thumbs up from the side of the track. I could see the teachers starting to get annoyed and then one of them snapped.

The one that gave all the orders before stomped over and stopped in front of us.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"W-well… I… Erm…"I stuttered but I couldn't think of an excuse.

"I twisted my ankle and can't run." Gajeel said in his low ruff voice. The teacher glared at him and pointed us off the track. Did Gajeel just save my butt? No don't be silly he only said that to save his own butt. Why am I thinking of butts? I walked off the track towards Lucy.

"So" Lucy said grinning like a fool and wiggling her eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at her. "Do you like him?" She whispered in my ear. I snorted and burst out laughing. She pouted and realised that was a no.

"Now, get into a group of six" A different teacher shouted as the other teacher tried to calm down. I don't think that teacher believed Gajeel. "Of the same sex!" We looked at Natsu and waved goodbye as he walked away sulking.

"Hey Lucy can we be in a group with you?" Four girls said. They didn't look like the type of people Lucy would hang out with because there tops were defiantly too small for them since you could see there belly and it was tight around there breasts. They made me feel very insecure. Lucy nodded her head and smiled.

"Each of your team mates will have to do a lap of the field and whichever team finishes first wins!" The teacher shouted. We all gathered at the starting place.

"Hey Lucy can you like run my lap for me because I just got my toenails done and I don't want to chip." One of the girls with lightish blue hair and tight curls at the tips of her hair said like she knew what Lucy was going to say. (*cough* Juvia *cough*)

"Err… Well… I-I…" Lucy stuttered away.

"Oh yeah can you run my lap for me too?" Another girl said who had green hair just a tad bit darker than Karen's. (*cough* Bisca *cough*)

"Mine too please."

"Please do mine." They all bombarded Lucy with the job of running four laps. I could see Lucy unsure of it.

"Erm… Err okay." She said defeated. They can't just do that!

"Actually Lucy thinks that you should all run your own lap!" I said putting my elbow on Lucy's shoulder. "She thinks it's unfair if she has to run 5 laps. So run your own laps!" The staring whistle blew and I gestured for one of them to start running. They glared at me and the one with lightish blue hair stepped forward and started running. He hair colour was fake because I could see her roots coming through.

The other two went in front of me and Lucy. Lucy smiled at me in gratitude and I smiled back.

I started running since the other girl was back. My legs started stinging as I reached the halfway mark. I was panting all the way round. I saw Gajeel up ahead walking. I sighed because he was still keeping up that façade.

As I passed him I heard him mutter something like 'shrimp' under his breath. My eye started twitching at his attitude. When I start thinking he's an okay guy he starts pissing me off! I'm defiantly not going to get close with this guy!

I highfived Lucy as I completed the lap. How could they expect Lucy to run 5 laps like this? I sat down on the floor and concentrated on the oxygen that I lacked. I mean that girl with blue hair is still gasping for air and she went first! (I exaggerate)

"You look tiered." I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned round and saw our raven haired guitarist. I looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly. He rolled his eyes.

"I was sent here by my teacher to get…" He said bored out of his mind. "'Extra Credit'" He said that sounding too happy for him. I burst out laughing as Gray took his normal stance.

"Oh hey sempai!" Lucy shouted completing her lap. Wait Lucy's already completed her lap but it's only been like 2 minutes and she doesn't seem like she's going to collapse! Maybe she could've done then extra laps without difficulty.

"How did you do that Lu-Chan?" I said standing up and grabbing her shoulders.

"Well I'm a singer so it's easy to concentrate on breathing for me." She said smiling.

"Yeah but you completed it in about 2 minutes!" I said impressed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So, sempai. What are you doing here?" Lucy said still smiley. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something blue dash towards us.

"Gray-Sama~" The blue haired girl shrieked as leaped forward towards Gray. It seemed to go in slow-motion, with Gray turning around and trying to get away. He was sadly too slow and the blue haired girl grabbed Gray into a hug. "Juvia hasn't seen Gray-Sama in a while!" Did she talk about herself in third person? She's in my year and still talks like that!

"That's because I've been avoiding you!" Gray squirmed as Juvia's grip tightened.

"Well Juvia won't let Gray-Sama go ever again." She said into his back. Gray reached towards Lucy.

"Lucy, help!" He said obviously lowering his pride to ask a girl for help. Juvia's eyes widened and she let go of her 'Gray-Sama'.

"Gray-Sama would rather have Lucy than Juvia?" Juvia said with a killer aura surrounding her. She looked at Lucy with pure hatred. "Lucy is now Juvia love rival!" She stomped off in a fit of anger.

"Gray this is your entire fault!" Lucy said glaring at Gray.

"Whatever, it doesn't bother me if she hates you." He said walking off to a teacher.

"That guy is so cold." She said pouting.

"So you got yourself a love rival." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She glared at me in a jokey way.

The day went slowly and we didn't get to practise once but it was fun. I raced home and found my ticket and backstage pass waiting for me on the kitchen table. My mom must have dropped it off before. I got dressed and realised I have hours to kill. I went over to my piano and tried to practise but I quickly lost concentration. I was too excited to concentrate!

Time passed even slower than that horrible sport day crap. I had eaten, played the piano, had a shower, played the violin, read a book and waited but the time had finally come. I slipped on my jacket and my boots. I was just about to open the door when I heard a knocking. I opened the door and a friendly face was there. The woman had short blueish white, natural hair and a blue dress on.

"Yukino! How have you been?" I said hugging the woman who hugged me back.

"I'm good. Well your mom told me to come get you and to drag you there." She said smiling. I grabbed my tickets and she slid her arm through mine. Yukino dragged me into a car and started the engine. "Your mom's really excited for you to see her perform you know?"

"I guessed." I said scratching the back of my head.

We were there in a matter of minutes. We exited the car and Yukino guided me past the entire queue and to the front. I flashed my ticket and they let me in.

"I would have waited the queue you know." I said raising an eyebrow but it did feel good to skip right to the front.

"It was your mother orders okay!" She said sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes grinning. I sat down at the front only a few meters from the stage. The people started filling in. "Okay I need to go back stage and get your mom ready! See ya later!" Yukino weaved in and out of the people and seat.

I looked at the stage and there was a massive red curtain, just like mom being so big and glamorous. I started laughing to myself out of excitement.

An hour went bye and everywhere was packed. I almost lost my seat before because I stood up to look around the area and saw someone about to sit in my seat! But know that it was packed to the brim 'MM' could now come out.

The music came blasting out and you could see my mom's silhouette through the curtain. The curtains drew quickly to the sides and then she started singing. It was beautiful and nearly everyone was singing along. You could also hear screams and woops I could feel the excitement of everyone around.

Songs were sung and some jokes were made is well. It was amazing! The music stopped and 'MM' walked into the middle of the stage.

"Well I have a confession to make to you all tonight." She said smiling. Everyone shouted back a response. "Well I have the most amazing daughter! I bet you all are thinking 'What she has a daughter? I bet she's only like 2 or something because MM looks so young!'" I found myself laughing to this. "Well she's not! She's a first year student and she's here tonight so I decided to dedicate a song to the most beautiful and wonderful daughter in the world!" I blushed at the compliment. She pointed to the band and they started playing.

The intro played and she then started singing in that beautiful voice again.

"All the small things True care, truth brings

I'll take one lift. Your ride best trip

Always I know. You'll be at my show

Watching, waiting, commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go,

Turn the lights off, Carry me home

Late night, come home

Work sucks, I know

She left me roses by the stairs,

Surprises, let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go,

Turn the lights off, Carry me home

Say it ain't so, I will not go,

Turn the lights off, Carry me home

Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill,

The night will go on, My little windmill

Say it ain't so, I will not go,

Turn the lights off, Carry me home

Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill,

The night will go on, The night will go on,

My little windmill" The song finished and everyone erupted into applause and tears. I clapped as loud as I could and cheered too. "Okay that's the end folks I hope to see you all again. Bye" She walked off the stage after blowing some kisses into the audience.

Everyone started walking out and so did I except instead of turning left I turned right towards backstage. I showed my pass and entered the room. I got attacked with a hug when I entered the room.

"What did you think?" My mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was amazing!" I said grinning like an idiot. She jumped on me again and I could hear Yukino laughing. "Well I better go home because I have to meet Lucy tomorrow."

"Who's this Lucy? I must meet her!" My mother exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"In your own time." I said leaving with Yukino.

"I'll see you in 6 months!" My mother said as I left. 3 months was a long time but I'm used to it since she's been gone for 6 months already.

Yukino dropped me off at home and I thanked her. I kicked off my shoes and jumped into bed. I can't wait to see all the wonderful talent tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**Yes i did upload this like a minute ago but it wasn't finished and yeah. You want to know why i was an idiot and uploaded it without finishing okay then. Well i was writing and i had to go for tea. I came back and uploaded it. I don't know why i did but i did.**

**Sorry i didn't update this in like two days. I've just been busy with school and crap like that.**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THE SONG WAS ALL THE SMALL THINGS BY BLINK-182. Great song btw.**

**I promise that Gajeel will play in the next chapter and if he doesn't i will allow to virtually shoot me.**

**Thanks to saphiredragonstorm, someperson10, StingLu-For-Life, VampyreEmoHunter, TailGatomonX3, Zoheleth, Weeirdinwonderland, 8 o'clock, skitty365, Xubbles, stroberry and Samurai Oscarfor being amazing people and Following/Favouriting/Reviewing. I love all of you guys who like my stuff and i hope that you will like all my work. Sorry if i missed you but if i did make sure to tell me so i can put you in.  
**

**Also feel free to message me because i love chatting with people about random crap! If you message me i will love you forever!**

**Bye see you soon! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Four – Eye Twitches**

I woke up to a series of buzzes coming from my phone. I lifted my head in annoyance and grabbed my phone. The bright light burned my eyes and I checked my messages.

_Hey! It's past 11 and we decided to get here by 10!_

"Oh crap! I overslept!" I shouted to myself as I grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. I didn't have time to brush my hair so I pulled it into a pony tail. I put my boots on and ran out the house. I skidded as I turned the corner to go the way to Lucy's house.

I ran up to Lucy's house breathless and knocked on the door. Lucy answered and grinned smugly at me.

"Overslept?" Her happy voice rang out. I glared at her still trying to catch my breath. This reminded me to much of yesterday. Lucy walked into her house and I followed her in, closing the door behind me. Her house was so big and luxurious; it was much bigger than my apartment. She took me to her massive garage which was slightly less luxurious than the inside. Natsu and Gray were sitting down on a massive couch. There was no car in the garage probably since there was a couch in there.

"She finally turns up!" Natsu said showing his toothy grin. Gray looked pissed off but he normally looks pissed off. "Cough up!" Natsu stuck his hand out towards Gray.

"I don't even care. It's only 5 bucks." Gray rolled his eyes and placed the money in Natsu's hand.

"You were betting on when I was going to turn up." I said angry with my eye twitching. I recently found out when I'm angry my eye starts to twitch.

"No. I bet that you would have your hair up since it would be messy if you had it down because you slept in." Natsu explained and I face palmed.

"Why would you even bet about something that stupid?" I said a bit less annoyed.

"It doesn't matter okay!" Lucy said grabbing hold of the handle to her garage. "Because we have…" She flung the garage open and my eyes widened. "Auditions to take place!" Lucy then turned to 'the massive line of people'. She looked confused.

There was a guy with black spiky hair was standing there. He was wearing black baggy pants and a maroon hoodie. My eyebrows were brought together at the top of my forehead. I stared at the boy standing there with disgust.

"Gajeel." I growled in a quiet voice. He walked into the garage uninvited. What's he doing here?

"Are you here to audition?" Lucy said smiling that at least one person turned up. Gajeel nodded his head and took his bass off his back. It was a wooden bass guitar that was painted the same colour as his jacket. The paint was flaking off at the sides. I've never seen a wooden bass before so I got transfixed on it.

Lucy tugged on my arm and I came back to reality. She pulled me down to the sofa and I crossed my arms.

"So can I have your name and year?" Lucy asked as she picked up her clipboard and pencil.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, first year." He said in his gruff voice. Lucy jotted it down and nodded her head with a smile indicating that he can start to play

He cracked his knuckles and started to strum some notes. He was really good, for Gajeel. He started to play faster and faster. He went so fast I could barely see his hands move. He's the best bass player I've ever heard and his personality matches the basses! No I we can't just have him because he's good at playing, he has to prove he's a good person.

He stopped suddenly with his face still the same as it was before. Lucy smiled at him and made a group huddle.

"I don't know if that was good or not because I don't play guitar or anything like that, so was it good?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah it sounded kind of low and nothing like Gray." Natsu said clueless.

"That's how it's supposed to sound" I whispered back in annoyance.

"It was amazing." Gray whispered in awe. I nodded my head slightly in agreement but pouting. Lucy broke the huddle and turned to Gajeel.

"Gajeel you've been accepted into Fairy Tail!" Lucy said smiling. My eyes widened. We never decided he would join!

"Welcome! I'm Natsu, I play the drums." Natsu said sticking his tongue out at Gajeel in a jokey manner.

"I'm Gray, guitarist." Gray said raising his hand slightly, he was obviously bored.

"I'm Lucy and I sing." Lucy said smiling happily. It was now my turn to greet our 'new' band member. I won't accept a delinquent like him into our group even if he is amazing at the bass!

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back to Gajeel. I could feel a presence behind me. I turned round and saw Lucy retching towards me. Her hands dove into my stomach and she started to tickle me repeatedly.

"Introduce yourself right now and stop being so rude!" Lucy said laughing with me.

"F-Fine!" I yelled while laughing so hard I was crying. Lucy stopped tickling me and I brought my composer back. "You didn't need to tickle me." I pouted and she pointed to Gajeel. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him. "I'm Levy and I play piano, guitar, drums and violin." I said unamused. Gajeel smirked at me and my eye started twitching again.

We all stayed in Lucy garage and talked about stuff. Well it was more me, Lucy and Natsu chatting and Gray and Gajeel just sitting back. A girl with pink short hair walked into the garage wearing a maid outfit.

"Princess, I have prepared food for you and your friends but if you don't need food then punishment will be required." She said bowing at Lucy.

"Oh thank you Virgo!" Lucy said smiling at her maid. Her maid brought in a tray of sandwiches and a tray of drinks.

"Punishment?" Her maid asked. Lucy shook her head vigorously. Her maid walked out the room after bowing.

"You're a princess?" Natsu said amazed. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's just a nickname Virgo gave me." Lucy said picking up a sandwich and started munching on it.

We all talked for hours and it was time to go home.

"Everyone meet here tomorrow at 10 and Levy, don't sleep in this time!" Lucy glared at me playfully. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Also Gajeel and Gray bring your instruments, I'll provide for Levy and Natsu" I looked at her confused but I shrugged it off.

Me, Natsu and Gajeel started walking home in the same direction while Gray went the opposite way.

"So how do you like Fairy Tail so far?" Natsu asked Gajeel smiling. Gajeel just shrugged. My eye started twitching again.

"We're only just a shrug! We must be better than that, well you haven't heard us play so I guess that's it." I shouted crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out a Gajeel.

"You're pretty loud, for a shrimp." Gajeel said laughing to himself.

"Well you play well, for a metal face." I said walking faster than the other two.

"I've gotta turn this way, so see you tomorrow! Oh and Gajeel stop meaning mean to Levy or I'll get Lucy on you." Natsu said turning down the road. Thanks Natsu for leaving me with Gajeel.

"You don't like me do you." Gajeel said from behind me.

"Not one bit." I said bluntly. I mean the others can be friends with him but I for one will not!

"Why?" He said and I could feel the annoyance in his voice.

"Because you distract me in lesson." I said after thinking for a while.

"Oh I distract you?" Gajeel ran in front of me and raised an eyebrow with a sly smile. I snorted.

"Only because you hum and are annoying." I said walking past him. I heard him grunt behind me in disappointment. Sorry but not everyone is likes the delinquent type.

I got to my apartment and walked up to the door.

"You can go home by the way." I said as I felt his eyes burning the back of my head. I turned round and glared at him. He turned the way we came and left. Do you mean he walked all the way to my apartment just to go back to other way? My eye started twitching again. I slapped myself to stop the twitching.

I noticed there was a piece of paper on the floor. Did someone shove it through my letterbox? I picked the piece of paper off the floor and was disgusted. It was a flyer for 'Karen and the Hot Chicks'. It had Karen in the centre with her name above her head, to the right of her was Juvia, to the left was the green haired girl from yesterday apparently her name it Bisca, to the side if Bisca was a girl with dark brown hair her name was Cana and at the back sitting behind a drum kit was a red headed girl. I didn't even need to look at her name to know who it was. Erza Scarlet, the devil woman from my elementary school. I shuddered as I looked at her. Well they're all are very pretty.

I screwed the flyer up and chucked it in the bin. I never want to look at that flyer again!

It was about 9am when I woke up. At least it wasn't past 10. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and slowly munched on it. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I got my boots on and was about to walk out my apartment when I heard a knock on my door. I rushed over and opened it. A spiky hair, metal faced boy was standing there.

"Gajeel." I snarled. He kept his straight face. "What are you doing here?" I said in a monotone voice.

"I was seeing if you were awake since I had time to spare." I rolled my eyes at his response. I grabbed my bag and stepped out my apartment. I locked the door and walked away from the stranded Gajeel.

I could hear his loud stomps behind me. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Why did you want to join Fairy Tail?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him.

"I had nothing to do and I saw your poster, so I decided to join." He said walking past me with his hands behind his head.

"Well if you miss even one practise, you're out. No acceptations." I said walking behind him angrily with my eye twitching. He turned his face round to see me.

"Do you have an eye problem or something?" He said turning his head back round.

"It's just that my eye starts twitching when I get mad." I said mentally slapping myself to stop the twitching.

"How long's it been doing that?" He said out of curious.

"Since two days ago." I said. I saw Gajeel miss a step as the realisation hit him that he was to blame for my eye twitching.

"Oh." He grunted.

"Oh indeed." I replied back at him thinking I'm so witty.

We arrived at Lucy house and I knocked on the door. She answered and looked confused that I was with Gajeel. She let us in still confused and led us into her garage. There in the middle of the garage was a keyboard and a drum kit. I looked at Lucy with amazement and she stared back at me with excitement.

"Do you like it? I've also got a grand piano is well but I just thought we would use this for today." I moved over to the keyboard and stroked the keys.

"Did you buy them?" I asked still in awe.

"Err no. They were my mom's." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders while smiling.

"Well she has very good kept instruments." I said not noticing that Lucy had become very quiet and contempt. I was going to change subjects but someone interrupted that.

"Remember I need to meet your mom soon." Lucy said going back to normal.

"Well she's on a 'business trip' right now." I said. I wasn't technically lying.

"Cool, where?" Lucy questioned with sparkles in her eyes.

"I think she's in Cleveland, America." I said and I still wasn't lying.

"Hey that's where MM's next concert is." Lucy said fascinated by are conversation.

"I didn't know that." I finally lied. There was a knock at Lucy's door. She rushed off to get it. I sat down on the couch and Gajeel just stood around being awkward.

"You're pretty awkward ain't ya." I said lying down on the plush, red sofa. I swear it was a different couch.

"I'm sorry little miss eye twitch." He said snarling at me. My eye started twitching in annoyance and Gajeel laughed his weird little laugh that sounded like 'Ghehe' but it didn't suit him but it did at the same time. He's so complicated.

Gray and Natsu walked in and stared at the instruments in awe. Lucy the instruments sink in to their thick skulls.

"Right we need to start practising!" Lucy said snapping them out of their trance. "Levy don't you need to write the chords for Gajeel?"

"I don't know them." I said sitting up off the couch.

"I can write them but I need to know the tune." Gajeel said in his low masculine voice.

"Fine, come with me." I said sitting down at the keyboard. I started playing the tune before Gajeel could grab a paper and pen. He finally found one and started jotting down chords.

I finished and could see Gajeel didn't get the start.

"Can you play the start again?" He asked.

"Tch." I rolled my eyes. I felt something hit my head I turned round to see who it was. Lucy.

"Just play the start! I wanna practise!" She said jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar rush. I sighed and played the start until Gajeel said stop.

"See was that so hard, shrimp?" He mocked. My eye almost started twitching but I held it back.

"Right now Gajeel you stand here and Gray stand here." Lucy said pointing to different spots on the floor. She grabbed a camera. Lucy pressed record and propped it on a shelf at the side of the garage.

"1…2…3...4" I said and Gray started to strum the guitar.

"Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book  
Half unread

I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough" Lucy sand perfectly. Me and Gajeel then started in.

"But I'm stuck in this freaking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old" Natsu then started banging the drums.

"Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

Make believe that I impress  
That every word  
By design  
Turns a head

I wanna feel reckless  
I wanna live it up, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
Cause that would be enough

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

This could be all that I've waited for  
And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy  
I'm stuck in here

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here" Lucy finished out of breath and walked over to the camera and stopped the recording. She smiled excitedly at us all. From what I could tell so far is that it went **really **well.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I did not write them amazing lyric's All Time Low did. That song is called weightless. **

**So i had Gajeel in this one and he played so you don't need to stab or shoot me or whatever i said. Wait what are you doing with that knife. I'm sorry i didn't have him playing in earlier chapters. I'm sorry!*Stabbed* **

**On my last dying breath i will thank every one that Reviewed/Favourited/Followed my crap. Thank you: saphiredragonstorm, osaro, MadokaMagica1998, VampyreEmoHunter, .ka, cocopuff123 and EmyLove. If I-I've missed anyone out tell me so i c-can add you in. Also thank you every o-one that messaged me and m-made my day.**

**Also if y-you wanna stalk me even m-more then you can follow me on tumblr: **

***Dies* **


	5. Chapter 5 (Sorry it's so short!)

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Five – The Audition For The Battle Of The Bands.**

From what I could tell so far is that it went **really **well.

Lucy ran back with the camera and jumped onto the sofa. We all crowded round the camera and listened intensely to the music. I have to admit we sounded awesome.

"That was amazing!" Lucy said and we all agreed. "So I think we should audition for battle of the bands with this song and then…"

"Wait we need to audition?" I interrupted. "I thought you just signed up and then you went to the thing and played." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Well the whole things changed because of a little miss spoilt sport." Lucy said pouting. "But I think we'll get in anyway."

"When's the audition anyway?" Natsu asked leaning forward.

"Monday." Lucy said innocently. All are eyes widened.

"This Monday?" Gray said showing just a slight bit of emotion. Lucy nodded her head.

"We better practise more than shouldn't we?" Lucy said with pure optimism. I nodded my head in annoyance but I wasn't that annoyed because it's Lucy.

We practised and practised until it started to get dark. We bid our goodbyes and left. Once again Gajeel walked me to my house and pissed me off on the way there. ,

I barely got any sleep that night. For starters, I kept thinking about battle of the bands. Secondly, I was buzzing and couldn't seem to fall asleep! Finally, when I did fall asleep I had this nightmare where Gajeel was torturing me and making fun of my height. After that I couldn't sleep and got up.

I was walking to school slower than my usual fast pace when I passed a small super market. I decided to spend some time in there since the sun was only just starting to rise. I could start to feel my sleep deprived mind start to tier. I bought an energy drink to last me the whole day and another for after school.

I walked out of the mini shop and spotted a wild Gajeel. I rolled my eyes and opened the lid of my drink and took a sip. I couldn't feel any effect straight away but it'll kick in soon hopefully. I started walking away to school and trying to avoid Gajeel as much as possible but I sadly failed.

"Hey shrimp." Gajeel said from behind me.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly as I yawned.

"Are you tired?" Gajeel snickered.

"Yes. Now answer my question!" I demanded.

"I thought I might as well walk to school with you." He muttered.

"Is that true or are you just pulling my leg?" I squinted my eyes and glared at him.

"What?" Gajeel said looking confused.

"It's an old saying now meaning like are you joking." I explained. Gajeel just shrugged.

We got into homeroom and sat down and everyone stared at us. Then the green hair which skipped over to me with an idiotic face.

"So… Gajeel hey. I thought you could have done worse." Karen snickered trying to make me embarrassed. I snorted at her remark.

"No sorry you got it all wrong. I mean there's nothing wrong with Gajeel… Well there sort of is but I find it hilarious that you think I was stoop that low." I explained and Karen got all flustered with her 'attack' not working.

"Hey shrimp why don't ya say that to my face!" Gajeel shouted at me. I just rolled my eyes and rested my head on the table. I was getting to much attention for one day.

It was the end of the day and I was so tired since I finished one of my energy drinks and was now on my second. We all met where the auditions were taking place. We were at the back of the line right after Karen and The Babes.

I was buzzing with energy. There were a lot of bands entering and it was easy to tell that only half of us will get to the real battle of the bands. We just have to be one of them.

Bands and bands went in and you could hear them slightly from outside. They all sounded wonderful; I hope we can sound like that.

Karen's band then entered the room. I couldn't hear anything play, what were they up too? Then they left as soon as they entered.

"Good luck in there." Karen said with pure hatred. I rolled my eyes at her and we entered the large classroom. All the tables were pushed to the sides and all the instruments we needed were laid out.

"What's your band name?" The snobbish teacher asked.

"We're Fairy Tail. Tail spelt like T-A-I-L." Lucy said happily. The teacher jotted it down and nodded his head for us to begin.

We started to play with all our abilities. We finished and the teacher was smiling. I hope that's a good sign.

"I'll see you soon Fairy Tail." The teacher said as we left the room.

"Does that mean we're through?" Natsu said excitedly to us all.

"Maybe but we need to check the list tomorrow but from his smile I would say we're in." I said smiling uncontrollably.

We all chatted as we went home about how exciting it will be playing in front of a crowd. Lucy and Gray parted ways from us and then so did Natsu. It was just me and Gajeel, again.

"Do you think we got in?" I said smiling.

"Nope." Gajeel said unemotional.

"Come on you've gotta have part of you that believes!" I said trying to be inspirational.

"Only a small part but it minuscule compared to the parentage of that we won't get in. Just like your height compared to mine, shrimp." He said snickering.

"Stop bringing my height into it!" I shouted making my eye twitch. "I'm not that small!" He patted my head just to prove how small I actually was. I battered his hand away and pouted.

It was the next day around lunch time and the list of every band that was in was up. Lucy was so excited that she had to pull me there while running just because I was too slow. We all got to the sheet and I began reading the names of all the bands that got in.

"Anima Thunder God Legion Saber Tooth Mermaid Heel Spirit Keys Karen and The Babes." I read.

"Are we on there or not?" Natsu asked furrowing his eyebrows. I just gawked at the board with my mouth slightly hanging open. The rest pushed past me and stared blankly at the board. Karen Lilica then chose the moment to walk over snickering.

"So I see you've seen the board." She said in a mocking voice. I turned round and stared at her.

"Did you tamper with the result?" I asked eye twitching.

"You don't look that nice with your eye twitching." She said.

"Did you?" I said raising my voice.

"I might have, I might not have." She said smirking. I could see Lucy snap.

"Why would you do that?" She shouted forming a fist with her hand.

"Well to be honest I just didn't want little Levy getting her way." She said smiling as if nothing was wrong. We need to be in that compotation just to prove to the world that there's more to music than good looking people. But I have to say Lucy, Natsu and Gray are good looking. Definitely not Gajeel with that spiky hair and piercings. Right back to Karen.

"Let us in and we'll win, if we don't then…" I started shouting at her.

"Then you give us Lucy." She said calmly with a cunning grin.

"Fine" Lucy replied before I could protest. I look at her with wide eyes. Karen's smile spread from eye to eye.

"It's a deal then." She winked and crossed out Mermaid Heel from the list and replaced it with 'Fairy Tail'. She then strutted away. By know my eye was twitching like mad. She spun around. "Oh and BTW you need to prepare two songs for the finale which is in about a month. That should be enough time for you right? Ciao." When she had gone I started to kick the wall with my heel.

"Calm down, feisty pants!" Lucy said putting her hand on my shoulder. "We'll win for sure."

"And what if we don't?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll find a loop hole!" She said with the same smiley face as ever. "So I was thinking because we have a holiday between that time, that we could go to one of my holiday homes."

"What do you mean one?" Gray said shocked.

"Well we have many all over the globe. I was thinking Italy." She said in deep concentration.

"Do you think your Dad will mind?" I asked concerned.

"He won't care, he never does." She said depressed and then quickly got back to being the smiley happy Lucy I know. She quickly changed the subject. "We could also go to Greece but my house in Italy has an empty room that we can practise in if we need to."

"Well why don't we let the wonderful audience decided?" I said breaking the fourth wall.

"What?" Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Gajeel asked me confused.

"Nothing." I said winking towards the readers.

The bell for the end of lunch rang and we all dispersed.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**OMG I'M NOT DEAD. (^-^) **

**Sorry i didn't upload in like a week it's just that i've had tests... okay you caught me i'm just lazy. Also thank you to every one who favourited/followed/reviewed. (I CBA PUTTING PEOPLES NAMES SORRY)  
**

**Did you all like my little fourth wall breaking. So yeah you can decide where they go personally i think Italy but i think Greece would be nice.**

**Guess the Lryics. ^-^ 'She smashes at brawl, gotta catch 'em all. Happy hardcore, tearin' up the dance floor!' If you guess right you get 1 million trillion billion Alpaca-Llama crossbreed alligators! True fact bro. Have fun. ^3^ 0_0 ^.^**

**Edit: so i changed the time from 4 months to 1 month because dang thats a long time! -3-**


	6. Chapter 6 Warning: Blood

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Six – New Song?**

It's been a week, I think, since we got in to battle of the band and we've been trying to sort out the second song that we're gonna do but I'm not really inspired at the moment. Also, the others have been trying to write is well and it's not going good. First, Natsu sang me a song about bacon pancakes. He sings really well but I don't think that we could have a song about bacon pancakes. Lucy didn't even bother trying to write since she said she was terrible at it so I didn't persist. Gray also tried to write; not his strong side but it had an okay beat. Gajeel said he wrote one which I laughed at and then he wouldn't let me hear it because I laughed. Well it was probably rubbish anyway.

"Levy! You need to hurry up and write that song because just like that 4 months will go and we won't know what to sing!" Lucy said creating frown lines across her forehead.

"Don't worry I'll sort it out soon. It's just that I'm having writer block." I said pouting. She clasped her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Levy. We'll sort that out soon." Lucy said laughing. Wait why is she laughing? "I was thinking that we should perform a romantic song. Do you like anyone?" She wiggled her eye brows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time to like someone." I said standing up from the piano seat. She pouted.

"Well, have you ever liked someone?" She said grinning.

"Nope." I was being honest here. I mean all the boys are idiots and stupid.

"You're so boring! You've missed out on a lot." She said eyes wide and nodding her head along.

"Tell me what it's like." I said curious. She smiled.

"At first every time they look at you your heart skips a beat. When you hear their voice you feel like you've got butterflies in your belly and when they smile your face flushes red." Lucy said gazing off into the distance.

"That sounds horrible." I said wondering why you would ever want that. She looked at me with wider eyes.

"Well it's not. It's lovely how someone could do this to a girl." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Well it's different for everyone, for you it could be eye twitches." A massive grin spread across her lips.

"Don't even joke about that." I shuddered at the thought of me liking Gajeel. Then right on cue the devil walked in. Lucy's grin spread even bigger.

"If the wind changes then your face will be stuck like that." I said to Lucy, raising an eyebrow. She stuck out her tongue.

"Yo!" Natsu said walking in smiling. Lucy smiled back and waved. "Any luck with the song?" I shook my head in disappointment. Natsu suddenly jerked forward.

"Move out the way flame brain." Gray said stepping over Natsu on the floor.

"Hey you could've said the magic word, ice princess." Natsu said glaring at the boy sitting down on the floor.

"Abracadabra." Gray said sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?" Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"Well I'm not praising you." Gray said sitting down. Natsu stomped over and sat down.

"I think we've mastered the first song now we just need to manage to write the second song. Also we need to give the first song a title so we don't have to keep calling it 'the first song'." I said writing them down on a piece of paper.

"For the title how 'bout… 'I don't want to waste another minute here'?" Lucy suggested. Its good but…

"I thought of that but it's too long." I said still thinking.

"What about weightless?" Gajeel suggested.

"I suppose that'll do, for now." I said rolling my eyes. I still don't like Gajeel, not one bit.

"Since break is in like what, a week or something, I've decided we're going to Italy. Reason one; the house in Greece is getting refurbished over the holiday. Reason two; I just really like one in Italy." She said smiling happily.

"How long will this trip to Italy be?" Gajeel asked. He seemed anxious about something.

"Probably the whole week." Lucy said still smiling.

"I'm sorry but I can't go." Gajeel said bowing. Wait Gajeel was bowing! I've never seen him look this desperate before.

"Why?" I said slightly smiling.

"I have my reasons." He said looking away from me. I pouted.

"Well if you don't tell me I'll find out on my own." I said.

"Do you really want to know?" He said looking even more anxious than before. Me and Lucy nodded our heads. Gray and Natsu were having a glare off at this point in time. Gajeel sighed. "It's because I have to look after my little sister." Natsu and Gray had stopped exchanging glares. I never knew he was this protective. We all stared at him with blank faces.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked breaking the silence and beaming a smile.

"Err… Wendy." He said slightly embarrassed. I smiled to myself at seeing him like this.

"How old is she?" Natsu asked now smiling.

"13."

"Does she look like you?" I had joined in now. I really wanted to know if she did because if she did then she wouldn't look very… cute.

"No she looks like my mom." Phew. That means she has a chance of looking cute.

"Maybe she can come with us!" Lucy said eyes wide open.

"No way am I letting her meet shrimp over there. She'll probably corrupt her mind." He said glaring at me. My eye started twitching, again. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"As if her mind isn't already corrupt living with you!" I shouted back at him. We both exchanged looks of disgust.

"Can you two be quiet for one second?" Lucy shouted massaging her temples. "You guys are giving me a headache." We both zipped our lips closed. "Now that them two are quiet; who wants some tea?" Lucy said getting a flask out of her bag.

So basically to summarise the whole of that practise time: Gajeel and I argue, drink some tea and suggest that we should start writing the song. Just the usual. Next week is the last week of school until after the holidays. The first week back is Battle of the Bands which is on the Friday. And to make things worse, the second week after the holidays is exam week. So I need to revise and write a song and I'm pretty sure I can only do one!

As me and Gajeel were arguing on the way home like we always do, I saw a little kid start running up to us with a smile on her face. She had long blue hair and a super cute face. Gajeel went pale. She was about reach us when she tripped and fell forward. Gajeel quickly ran forward to help the little child. I guess I should help too.

"Stay back Levy. You'll probably cause a bigger problem than its worth." He said helping the little girl up. I pouted.

"Thank you, Onichan." Gajeel winced as she said them lines. I looked confused at the small girl. If she just called him onichan then that means she's… but she doesn't look around 13. Her chest is too small. But then again if you look at mine I don't look… Okay she might be 13 but she doesn't look anything like Gajeel. Not one bit. He did say she looked like their mom. I just can't imagine that this cute, little, innocent girl is related to that gruff, unattractive metal face! Gajeel sighed.

"Levy this is Wendy." He said with regret in his voice. Wendy smiled.

"H-Hey." I stuttered. This was just too freaky. Lucy would love her! "Do you want to go on a trip with your Onichan and his friends?" Okay I had to ask because if I didn't Lucy would most likely shout at me and she can be very scary.

"Only if it's okay with Onichan." She said still smiley. She reminded me of Lucy.

"Yep he's okay with it." I said answering for him. He just stared at me baffled.

"Can I bring Carla?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Why would you want to bring a cat?" Gajeel said confused.

"Just because Onichan's jealous that he doesn't have a cat." She said giggling to herself.

"Fine you can go and you can bring Carla." Gajeel said rolling his eyes in agreement. Wendy smiled even brighter. "Well we better get going. See you tomorrow." Gajeel and Wendy then started to walk away.

This is the first in a long time that im walking by myself. It's kind of weird that there's not that boy with me until I get to my apartment and I had got used to Gajeel walking with me. Blah! I shouldn't be thinking of that rat and how I'm used to him being there! I just sound needy.

I speed-walked to my apartment, passing various people on the way. I slammed the door close once I was in and collapsed onto my couch. There was nothing for me to do! I couldn't work on the song because there's nothing to work on and I just couldn't start the song, I wasn't in the mood! I jumped up and walked to my kitchen. I got an energy bar out and started munching on it. After Karen letting us in the battle of the band, my diet has been consisting mainly of energy bars and fruit. Just like my song, it's not going very well. My song probably not getting anywhere because of my diet causing me not to get all the nutrients I need and making me unfocused. I think. Maybe my dodgy diet is making me make excuses.

I grabbed another few energy bars and gobbled them down. Also if I keep eating like this my weight would probably take a turn for the worst. Hopefully I can gain a bit of weight so my chest won't look so flat but I don't want to get any skinnier because I'm skinny as it is… and small… and a bluenette… and uninspired! I grabbed my hair and started pulling at it.

"Come on brain. Why won't you be creative?" I yelled at myself hitting my head. I dragged myself to my piano. I started to look through all my music sheets with disappointment. All these songs are too close to heart. They're not fast and upbeat. They're not… winners! I leaned forward on the stool to get closer to the keys. The stool slipped forward; I bashed my nose hard of the keys. I definitely heard a crack. I then started screaming as the pain trickled up to my brain.

I removed my hand and winced. It looked like I had been on a killing spree. I quickly looked around for something to stop the rush of blood coming from my nose. I found a piece of paper on the floor. I didn't look like it had anything important on it so I scrunched it up and was about hold it to my nose when I saw some music notes on it. I unscrunched it and placed it of the music stand. I stood the stool up and sat down.

I was about to start playing this untitled piece when a drop of blood dripped of my chin and on the keys. I screamed. I can't get my only piano dirty with blood! I quickly ran to the bathroom pinching my nose. My refection stared at me with blood covering my mouth and around my nose. I washed all the blood off and stuck some tissue up my nose to stop any further dripping. I got a damp cloth and wiped up all the blood of the piano and the floor.

I stared at the piece of paper that was casually sitting in my piano music stand. I cracked my knuckles and started playing the first bar. This sounded pretty good but I don't remember writing it. Well I don't remember half the things I wrote but I would think I would remember this! I didn't even decide on any lyrics for it. How odd.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**How odd indeed. YO! Erm this is kinda awkward. So i've had revision last week so sorry and this week i have tests! Today i had a english and maths exam. Tomorrow i have a history, german and science exam. I really hate german (no offense to german people it's my teacher. shes horrible) **

**Did anyone get my Adventure Time reference with 'Bacon pancakes'. -3- **

**Also i'm going to the manchester Comic con so if any english peeps are going to the manchester one then feel free to come up to me. I'm cosplaying as Levy. I would be awesome saucsome**** if someone did.**

**Also also i would like to thank all you encouraging little peeps because without you guys then i would probably not continue. Also i've been thinking of doing a crossover between Attack On Titan and Ouran High School Host Club because well... an idea came to me during a dream and it was fabulous! SO if anyone likes any of those two animes/manga and says i should do it then i most probably will. **

**LOVE YOU ALL MY LITTLE PEEPS. (don't ask about the peeps)**

**Edit: I changed the thing to one month because dang guuuurrrl 4 months is a long time bruuh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Seven – A Stop Off In France**

This school term had ended and now we were all boarding Lucy's private boat. It was massive and looked so expensive. I feel so bad for just using it but she said it was okay so I have to trust her.

"Lu-Chan are you sure we can use your boat because I'm happy to pay for a flight." I said concerned.

"What are you talking about this is my boat so it would be free and stop asking such silly questions." She patted me on the back laughing. We had all got on, well except Natsu. He just stayed back. "Natsu what the hell are you doing?" Lucy inspected Natsu closer. He just froze.

"I'm not getting on that." He said pointing his shaky finger at the boat.

"Natsu-san, do you have motion sickness?" Little Wendy asked. He just carried on shaking and staring at the boat like it would eat him. "I have this little remedy for treating motion sickness, would you like to use it?" Natsu quickly ran forward to Wendy smiling and then he fell over in crippling pain. I take it he's very motion sick then since the boats only rocking.

Wendy took out a little pouch and passed some of its contents to Natsu. He quickly swallowed it and stood up groggily.

"It worked!" He said smiling his trade mark toothy grin.

"Since it works for Onii-chan I thought it might work for you." She said innocently. Wait… Gajeel get motion sick. I burst out laughing.

"Hey don't tell them." He said embarrassed and put a hand over Wendy's mouth. This made me laugh even harder. "And you shrimp, stop laughing." He shot an evil glare at me. I calmed myself down as Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. I should stop rolling my eyes; I don't think it looks that attractive.

"Time to set sail!" Lucy shouted putting on a captain's hat. "Hey you don't mind if we go to France for a day and then head to Italy. My dad's working in France for the holiday and I thought he might appreciate it." Her smile faltered a bit. Every time she talked about her father her happy attitude seemed to disappear. I have to find out straight away!

We were about half way there around this time and all we were doing was sitting on the deck playing cards. Well only Gray, Lucy, Wendy and I were. Natsu and Gajeel had their heads hung over the rails about to throw up. Apparently, the medicine only lasts an hour and we've been on this boat for an hour and a half. Time was going by slowly.

"Levy-Chan, I've been staring at your face for a while now and I've noticed that you have a cut on your nose." Lucy said squinting at me suspicious. My hands flew up to my nose and I winced at the pain.

"Oh that. I kind of fell off my piano stool and hit my face on the keys. It was really bloody." I said with my cheeks flushing red. "It's how I found the new song." They all stared at me in shock. That's right I wasn't going to tell them until I had the lyrics sorted out! I'm so stupid.

"Ehh! Levy-Chan, you've already wrote the song?" Lucy screamed down my ear.

"I've only got the rhythm and no lyrics yet but I should have them soon." I explained waving my hands in front of my face.

"Well at least we're getting somewhere." Gray said scratching his head.

So we finally got to France and got off the boat. We almost left Gajeel and Natsu until Wendy remembered about her brother. I wish she didn't, Natsu and Gajeel are so annoying. I can tolerate Natsu but not Gajeel.

The winds started to pick up as we made it to Lucy's holiday house. We got in and I immediately turned to Lucy.

"Is it alright with your dad if we stay here because he's working and I wouldn't…" I began but slowly drifted off when Lucy stared smirking at me raising an eyebrow.

"This house is massive and my dad's at the work house." She said trying to keep her smile.

"Okay, I don't think I'm the only one who's realised but whenever you talk about your dad you look depressed." Gray stated eyeing Lucy suspiciously.

"It's… It's embarrassing okay." Lucy said blushing and hiding her face.

"What embarrassing?" I said putting my arm around her shoulders.

"My mom said that this house was haunted when I was little and I just really hope it isn't so you all have a good time." Lucy said going even brighter. That excuse will work… for now but I will find out. Natsu burst out laughing.

"You don't need to be worried about that because ghosts don't exist but if they did I would so totally be ghost buster and get them before they got to you." Natsu said smiling at Lucy. I couldn't help but smile myself, he's so kind. I take back what I said about him being annoying.

Lucy beamed a smile back through the redness of her cheeks. She then moved towards the door.

"I think I'm gonna visit my dad now; I'll be back in half an hour." She said. As she turned the handle the door forcefully swung open. The trees were swaying every which way and there were leaves everywhere! Lucy pulled the door closed and turned to us sighing. "I don't think I can go now. It also looks like we're gonna have to stay the night and we have another problem." What could be possibly worse than having to stay in this possibly haunted house with Gajeel? "We only have three beds." Lucy braced herself for the torcher. None came.

"Lu-Chan is it alright if I share with you then?" Wendy asked. Wait that means I'll have to share with a boy!

"Yep sure." Lucy said smiling. Dammit Lucy why are you so easy going and accepting everything. I looked at the others and it seemed like Natsu and Gray would be sharing. That means… I looked at Gajeel who was just staring out the window.

"Does that mean I have to share with Gajeel!?" I shouted pointing to that freak.

"It's okay, your friends right?" Lucy said. I shuddered.

"Me! Friends with that?"

"I can hear you, you know?" Gajeel said offended. I glared at him.

"Guys put aside your hate for one night!" Lucy said glaring at both of us, shaking her head disapprovingly. When she set her mind on something she had to go through with it. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Gajeel just went back to the window. At least my eye wasn't twitching at this point in time. "Since it's been a long day I think we should all go and get a good night rest, everyone okay with that?" Lucy mostly said that to me and Gajeel. I just rolled my eyes and picked up my bag and walked into one of the bedrooms.

There was a double bed waiting for me when I stepped in. I gagged and quickly went into the bathroom with a pair of pyjamas. I got changed and brushed my teeth. When I exited the room, Lucy was sitting on the bed. Had she finally changed her mind?

"Are you okay with this room? My mother just to say it was haunted and I wanted to make sure you were okay with it." She said rushing towards me placing her hands on my shoulders. Dammit! Her mind's still the same.

"It's fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow, we'll do anything you want to do. Okay?" I nodded my head in agreement. She smiled and walked out the room waving Gajeel in. I glared at him for about… the fifth time today? He was already in some sort of pyjamas, good. I quickly moved towards the bed and positioned pillows forming a line cutting through the middle of the bed.

"You place one finger on this side and I will kill you." I said **deadly** serious. He rolled his eyes and placed his index finger on my side. I hit him round the arm.

"Ow. I was just messing around!" He yelled clutching his arm.

"Well I wasn't alright. I'm not afraid of stabbing you Gajeel!" I shouted winkling my nose at him. "I'm going to sleep. If you need something, go get Lucy." I crawled under the sheets and a few minutes later so did Gajeel.

"Good night." Gajeel said mockingly.

"Shut up." I rolled so my back was facing him. I fell asleep in mere minutes, probably tired from all that fighting.

I woke up the next day on something hard. I probably fell out of the bed and I'm now on the floor. I should move but I'm so warm and still incredibly tired. Also, I can hear my heart beat in my ears which means I'm peaceful, right? Anyway I will probably lie in until around ten but it depends on what time it is. I just can't seem to open my eyes, it's like there glued shut with sleep.

"Stop being so lovey dovey guys." I heard Lucy snicker. Wait 'lovey dovey'?! I quickly snapped my eyes open and sat up. It looks like I had passed the pillow barrier and made my way onto Gajeel's chest in my sleep! I basically fell out of bed as I tried to get out of the bed fast. Lucy and Natsu burst out laughing. Gajeel rubbed his eyes and looked around. Somehow Gajeel didn't seem like he normally would, like his aura had changed.

"Levy, why are you on the floor?" He said getting up and moving towards me. I shuffled away from him on the floor.

"Gajeel?" I said surprised. He looked confused.

"Who's Gajeel? It's me, Aoi." He said like I should know. I stared at him blankly. What the hell is happening?!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! does anyone else? I wanna know if i made it clear enough. But as you can tell a lot of shenanigans and hilarious stuff are gonna happen between Levy and Gajeel. ^-^  
**

**So whats crackalacking peeps? (yes i'm gonna call you guys peeps again don't ask all i know is that peeps taste good and that your people) **

**DERP DERP DERP. I never know what to put in this section just that I HAVE TO WRITE ONE. It makes me feel like i'm connecting with the readers more. So i hope all you fabulous peeps will like this chapter. -3-**

**Love you all. :3**


	8. Chapter 8 (SO SYMMETRICAL)

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Eight – Possessed **

I stared at him blankly. What the hell is happening?!

"Wait, Aoi Fujiwara?" Lucy said as a look of horror spread across her face.

"Yes and why are you in my house?" Gajeel said looking confused.

"I need to talk to Levy." Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway. It looked like she was hyperventilating.

"Are you okay? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." I said worried. She nodded her head.

"Aoi Fujiwara was the man who owned this house before we did and he ended up dying at a young age due to a disease." Lucy said shaking.

"Wait do you mean that Gajeel…" I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

"My mother always said that room was haunted." Lucy said collapsing to her knees and grabbing her head. "I'm so sorry Levy!" I wrapped my arms around Lucy.

"It's okay Lu-Chan. We'll sort it out one way or another." I said with my voice shaking. Her heavy panting turned into soft sobs.

"I never meant for this to happen." Lucy said wiping her eyes.

"It's okay. Now stand up and we can sort this out." I said trying to sound optimistic. Lucy stood up sniffling. We walked into the room where Gajeel and Natsu were. "H-Hello Aoi." All I could think of was how Gajeel looked so harmless and different from his normal posture. He looked up and smiled at me. "You and Natsu find stuff out while I deal with… that." I whispered to Lucy who nodded her head and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

I waved 'Aoi' over. Gajeel stood up and strode over like a proper gentleman.

"I thought w-we could have some tea." I said scratching the back of my head. He smiled happily.

"Sure that sounds good." He said beaming full of happiness. I tried to look smile back but it was so hard to smile at Gajeel.

We walked to the kitchen and Gajeel/Aoi told me to sit down while he made my tea. I picked at my finger nails impatiently while Gajeel brewed my tea. He kept looking at me expecting me to say something but nothing came to mind. After he finished brewing he brought my tea over to me and sat in the chair opposite me. Instead of my tea being the normal tea colour, it was pink.

"I couldn't find you any of your favourite tea so I went with raspberry instead. I hope that's alright?" He said like he actually cared. I took a sip of my tea. It tasted better than anything I've tasted. I nodded my head to confirm that it was alright. He sighed in relief. "I'm just so happy I've got to see you again Levy. You don't know how much I've missed you. You also look a lot different but it's a good different." I flushed red at that comment. I can't believe these words are coming out of Gajeel's mouth. He reached across the table and tucked a strand of my messy bed hair behind my ear. That's right! I'm still in my Pyjamas and my hairs probably so messy! He smiled at me.

_Bang_

The door to the kitchen swung open and Lucy ran in.

"Levy can I have you for a minute?" Lucy said panting. I nodded my head and walked out. "First of all, we found his diary and I skimmed through it and I've found out some info. He thinks that you're his girlfriend who surprisingly has the same name as you. She then died when she fell into a lake on one of their dates and drowned." I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" I said frowning.

"First, you should get dressed." She said smirking at my yellow pyjamas. "Secondly, you and Aoi should go on a walk." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"WHAT ME AND GAJEEL GO ON A DATE!" I said horrified. She covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shh! It's not really Gajeel, it's Aoi. Think of it like that." I shuddered at the thought. I rolled my eyes in acceptance. I walked over to the window and looked out; the weather seemed to have cleared up from yesterday. I dragged my feet over to my room and got dressed into a red tank top and denim shorts. I brushed my hair into a pony tail and I was done.

I opened the door to the hallway and Gajeel was standing there wearing a blue shirt. Why the hell was Gajeel wearing a shirt? Probably Aoi but it's still weird because he looks actually kind of good. He smiled at me and I tried to smiled back but failing once again. We walked out the door and stood in the drive for a while.

"So where do you want to go?" Gajeel said.

"A-Anywhere." I stuttered. It was like I was talking to a stranger.

"I know! I found this place after you had gone and I couldn't take you there but I can now!" He said grabbing my hand. Electricity ran through my body. He probably just gave me an electrical shock from those piercings. He pulled me along to a willow tree and pulled me to the floor. "Isn't this place so nice? It's in the shade just like you like right?" He started laughing to himself. I just stared into them innocent eyes of his. He looked right back at me and his smile faded. "I really missed you, you know? stared into them innocent eyes of his. He looked right back at me and his smile faded. "I really missed you, you know? You should have come back sooner but at least you're back now. We can be together at last."

We just sat there staring at each other for god knows how long. I kept thinking of how Gajeel could act so… so nice. He looked down nervously and closed his eyes. He started leaning in. I just froze. I-Is he trying to k-kiss me?! He leaned in closer and I tried to move but it seemed like I was glued to the spot. I started moving my head back away from him but there's so far someone can lean back. He stopped inches from my face.

_Whoosh_

Something flew in front of me and flat on Gajeel's face causing him to fall onto his back. I collapsed onto my back. I saw Lucy standing behind me.

"Aoi Fujiwara, this young girl is not the Levy you know. Your Levy has passed on and so have you but it seems you decided to stick around because you didn't believe it but the longer you stay here the longer you're away from your Levy. Now go back to her." Lucy said to the Aoi/Gajeel lying on the floor with some sort of paper on his forehead. Gajeel's eyes closed and Lucy breathed out in relief.

"You came just in time Lucy." I said wiping sweat off my forehead.

"I'm sorry the internet didn't really help here." She said laughing and scratching the back of her head. "But did you see me there I was so confident!" Lucy jumped up and down with excitement.

We dragged Gajeel back into the house and woke up Wendy and Gray who had surprisingly been asleep for all this time. Wendy sure can sleep in for a little kid. We had lunch while Gajeel recovered from his later 'predicament'. The door to the dining room swung open and a confused Gajeel walked in.

"What the hell am I wearing?" He said holding the blue shirt away from his skin. I smiled. He's back to his vile old self. "Hey why are you smirking shrimp? Did you do this?" I snorted

"As if." I said rolling my eyes. He eyed me suspiciously and I just shrugged.

"Hey I'm going to go to my fathers on the way to Italy today. Is that okay?" Lucy said smiling. I nodded my head. "Start getting ready because I'll call a chauffeur soon to take us there." I smiled and stood up to go pack away my pyjamas.

"Who's shirt is this anyway?" Gajeel said confused. We all eyed each other nervously.

"Erm… I think it's best if you didn't know." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathy look.

* * *

**Auothors Notes:**

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO SYMMETRICAL! (sorry wrong anime/manga)**

**So i hope this explained what happened in the last chapter. Basically if my writing is horrible and you didn't get it then Gajeel was possesed. i'm sorry but i couldn't give it away that easily. ^3^**

**So the other day i had a sex ed day and i was... AWESOME! I was the first girl to put the condom on the PPP. *Purple Plastic Penis* I bet you're all like 'wut' -_-. IDEK**

**do you guys like that slang there. pffft i'm awesome right!**

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's All About The Music**

**Chapter Nine – Daddy Issues**

I fanned my face and tried to wipe the sweat off. I tried. We were in Lucy car/limo and the chauffeur said that the AC wasn't working. It didn't really help that I was next to Natsu the human radiator.

Lucy's head look up and grinned slightly. I looked up and saw a little cottage like house in front of me. The car slowed to a stop and I quickly opened up the door and escaped into the cold air. But the air wasn't cold it was the same temperature as the car.

I collapsed into a heap on the floor. I then started whining that the weather was too hot.

"Lu-chan, please tell me it's colder inside." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry but my dad doesn't like too many people being in his work space. I'm sorry" Lucy said trying to smile back at me. I wiped the sweat off my face and sighed. "I'll only be a minute." Lucy hurried off into the cold house.

"I don't see how you think it's hot." Natsu said walked out the car. How can he wear a scarf in this weather?

"I don't get it either?" Gray said stepping out without a shirt on.

"I think I know why you don't think it's hot." I said giggling to myself. Wendy blushed at the half naked Gray. I giggled even more. I looked at the building and through one of the windows I could see an AC that looked fully functional. I could almost feel the cold air on the back of my neck. Just the thought of the AC blowing my hair back and the sweat on my head slowly disappearing. "Guys I'll be one minute." I stood up off the ground and walked towards the door. I twisted the handle and stepped in. I could hear the others shout at me to get back but I couldn't help it, it looked too delicious.

I decided I would only stay in for 30 seconds but I couldn't leave just yet. It was too nice and besides I needed to find out the issue with Lucy and her dad. I wondered the house quietly. It was so much bigger than it seemed. I finally heard some voices and ran towards the door they were coming from. I placed my ear against it. I heard one sort of shouting. I shouldn't involve myself with this but the AC is pointed in my direction and it feels so good.

"Father you can do this!" Lucy shouted.

"Please, I told you to call me Jude." He said in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry but this is for the good of the company. If this works we can expand further."

"But I don't care about the company, you care for the company." Lucy shouted even louder and I could hear little sniffs coming from her. She's standing up for herself, I feel so proud.

"One day you have to inherit the company, so you'll have to learn how to care for it and besides if you let me marry you off then you won't have to do anything. You can let him take care of it." Her father said calmly.

"But I don't want to marry someone I don't love!" Lucy's sobs grew louder and so did her voice. "I don't want to inherit the company! I don't want someone to decide my life for me! I don't want to follow your rules!" I wanted to go and support her but there was something holding me back… literally. I looked down at my wrist to see Gajeel holding it tightly. He put a finger to his mouth. I rolled my eyes and put my ear against the door again.

"You're my daughter and you do as I tell you too!" Jude said raising his voice. I could hear Lucy sniff.

"But as I recall you asked me to call you Jude instead of Father which can only mean one thing: I'm no longer your daughter. So don't concern yourself with me." Lucy's voice sounded so strong, normally she would shake but I could tell that she wasn't from her voice. Jude was thinking of what to say for a while. I could hear him muttering to himself.

"Well…"

Something pink whooshed past me and the door swung open. There was a shocked looking middle-aged man with blonde hair and a moustache. There was also Lucy with red eyes staring intensely at her father. I looked behind me and saw Wendy and Gray panting.

"We tried to hold him back." Gray said panting.

The pink haired radiator put his hands on Jude's desk.

"Let Lucy decide her life. If she doesn't want to do whatever you want her to do then don't force her to do it." Natsu said glaring his onyx eyes at Jude. "Lucy I think we should leave." Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and dragged her out the room.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"What was that Luce?" Natsu questioned, pushing her towards the exit.

"Never mind." Lucy said shaking the tears away from her eyes.

When we got outside, Lucy suddenly started laughing. Well at least she's back to normal. We all looked at her confused until she pointed at my hand. I looked down scared and my face flushed. Gajeel was still holding my wrist. I yanked my hand back and hit Gajeel on the shoulder.

"Bastard!" I shouted as I hit him again.

"Shrimp, you need to work on your punches." He said laughing. I stomped my feet and got into the car. The others got in laughing and teasing me. I just buried my head into my knees. This time Gray sat next to me and he was so cold. It felt so good. He's like an AC. So we have an AC and a radiator. I now know who to go to if it's hot or cold.

We were just about in Italy now and it was around 6pm. We've been traveling for hours. It's still boiling and Gray is no longer that cold. Lucy looked around and nodded her head along.

"We're almost there and Levy you don't need to worry. We have AC." Lucy said laughing. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't help that I over heat easily." I said. "Also, please tell me that there are enough beds for all of us and this house isn't haunted." Lucy nodded her head and I sighed in relief.

We got to the house and were all amazed. It was bigger than the one in France and it looked so much more expensive. We all stepped out the car and walked to the door mesmerised (except Lucy). Lucy opened the door and a blast of cold air escaped. I heard a few footsteps approach us as we stepped in.

"Hey Lucy. Are these your friends?" A tall orange haired man said. He was also wearing sunglasses… inside. There was also a woman standing next to him with long blue hair and she was wearing a blue dress. I think I found another fellow bluenette

"Tch. You with this many friends you would have a boyfriend." She said with attitude.

"Hi Loke and Aquarius can you stop with all the stuff about that." Lucy said pouting.

"I'm sorry but I would have thought you would've had a boyfriend by now. Well doesn't matter I'm going to go call my boyfriend. Got that my **boyfriend." ** She repeated.

"No need to repeat." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"How about I take your friends to their rooms so they can unpack." Loke suggested.

"Sounds good." We followed Loke and dispersed into separate rooms. I unpacked my clothes into the draws and took out my notebook.

I replayed the tune of the song in my head and started filling the pages with words. These past days have been really helpful.

I had almost written the lyrics when my stomach started rumbling. That's right I haven't had my tea yet. I placed my notebook on the bed and started making my way down stairs.

Everyone was gathered on the couch and was watching TV.

"Oh hey Levy. We did shout you about 10 minutes ago but you didn't respond so we figured you were asleep or something." Natsu said casually.

"Well I wasn't I was just concentrating on something." I said as my stomach growled again. "I guess I got hungry while I was working away" I chuckled and scratched my head. Lucy smiled.

"I'll show you the kitchen. Come on" Lucy said jumping up and pulling me away.

We got in the kitchen and she started going through where everything was. I got the feeling that she was taking her time doing this and the way she pulled me away. It was like she couldn't stand to be in there. I tilted my head and thought the only way to find out is to ask.

"It seems like you don't want to go back in there. Why is that?" I asked squinting at her curiously.

"What... why would I not want to go back in there? You must be going crazy Levy-Chan." Lucy laughed nervously. She was really bad at lying. I won't ask again since she doesn't want me to know but I will find out soon. I shrugged my shoulders.

I grabbed some toast and we walked into the other room. I sat down of the floor since there was no space on the couch. Lucy just stood up at the side. I was munching on my toast when I felt a head rest on my shoulder.

"Can I have some please?" Natsu said smiling.

"No. It's mine." I said chomping away.

"Just one bite?" He pleaded.

"No like I said it's mine." I glared at him. He pulled a puppy dog face and I started to feel guilty. "Fine! But only one bite." He smiled and took a massive bite out of one of my slices of toast. "Hey that was too big!" I shouted

"What I took one bite." He smiled his trade mark grin and I gobbled down the rest of my toast.

"Remind me to never share food with you ever again." I said to myself.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Lucy blurted out.

"Me too." Gajeel agreed and they slumped off upstairs. Why are they so grumpy? I moved to where Gajeel was sitting and I started watching the TV closely. This show was so boring but I don't think there's anything else on, probably why they went to sleep.

As the show went on, the numbers of people sitting down dwindled. Now only me and Natsu.

"Hey wanna make a bet?" Natsu said giddy.

"Yeah sure." I said excited.

"If I stay up later then I get to have a bite out of everything you eat and if you win…" He paused letting me decided on what I wanted.

"You have to preform one of the songs I write in front of everyone here but you have to do it in your underwear." I said smiling evilly.

"I okay with that." He said smiling. He held out his hand and I shook it to confirm that the bet was in place.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So this chapter is a bit different from the others well that's because it's a filler and it fills that gap between France and Italy.**

**Sorry if it has any mistakes in it i kinda just wanted to write so i did. Also i've almost finished school for this year! I'M SO EXCITED! **

**Also, if you wanted to know i'm going for an audition for this acting agency on Saturday and i'm so nervous. I don't even know what to do for it since i didn't get much info on it. Well wish me luck guys because i'll need it.**

**Love you all and good luck to any of you if anything important is happening! **


	10. Update

I'm sorry to say but I won't be uploading anything soon since I've broken my arm as very few of you know. But this doesn't mean I'm not posting ever again it's just really difficult to type with one hand, like really difficult. So I hope you all look forward to when I next post because it's going to be AWESOME! It was really hard to do that exclamation point at the end of the last sentence. I love you all!


End file.
